


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by luthien82



Series: Das Ende ist erst der Anfang [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Boys Being Boys, Deutsch | German, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal klingt das eigene Leben verdächtig nach einem schnulzigen Liebesroman, mit allen Höhen und Tiefen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Winter in Irland war, um es mit einem Wort auszudrücken, arschkalt.

Seine Mutter hätte ihn jetzt wohl dazu gezwungen, sich den Mund mit Seife auszuwaschen - und nein, er meinte das nicht im metaphorischen Sinne, sondern todernst - doch Merlin sei Dank war seine Mutter nicht hier. Außerdem hatte er den Gedanken nicht laut ausgesprochen, und selbst seine Mutter, so mächtig sie auch sonst war, konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen.

Der Himmel allein wusste, was ihr alles eingefallen wäre, wenn sie auch nur einen seiner Gedanken hätte lesen können. Vermutlich hätte sie ihn enterbt und rausgeworfen.

Na ja, zumindest früher, als sie es am Ende dann tat.

Blaise Zabini seufzte und starrte in den grauen Himmel hinauf. Die Worte seiner Mutter hallten noch immer in seinen Ohren. Selbst eine Woche und etwas mehr als 100 km Entfernung zwischen ihnen ließen sie nicht verstummen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie schmerzten. Doch trotz ihrer bösen Zunge liebte er seine Mutter. Sie mochte mit seiner Wahl nicht einverstanden sein, doch in diesem einen Punkt würde er sich nicht reinreden lassen. Was er mit seinem Leben anfing, war ganz allein seine Angelegenheit, nicht die seiner Mutter. Er hieß schließlich nicht Draco Malfoy.

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Himmel setzte Blaise seinen Weg fort. Merlin, warum hatte seine Mutter ihn auch noch ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel auf die Straße gesetzt? Er konnte nicht mal den Knight Bus rufen, um schneller an sein Ziel zu kommen.

_Hoffentlich hatte er überhaupt ein Ziel._

So ganz sicher war er sich nämlich nicht, ob er da, wo er hin wollte, überhaupt willkommen war. Er musste zugeben, dass er ziemlichen Bockmist gebaut hatte. Verdammt nochmal, hätte ihm nicht eher einfallen können, dass er sein Leben doch lieber so lebte, wie er es wollte, ehe er diesen einen Menschen, der ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere auf der Welt, mit seinen harten Worten verjagte? Natürlich nicht, das wäre ja zu einfach. Wann hätte er es sich jemals einfach gemacht?

Es begann erneut zu schneien. Fröstelnd zog Blaise seinen Reisemantel enger um sich, doch es half nicht wirklich. Seit einer Stunde schon fühlte er seine Zehen und Finger nicht mehr. Seine Nase war bestimmt schon vor mehr als zwei Stunden abgefallen. Merlin, was würde er jetzt für einen heißen Grog geben?

Seinen rechten Fuß, um genau zu sein. Da er ihn eh nicht mehr fühlen konnte, wäre sein Verlust auch nicht wirklich dramatisch. Dann jedoch besann er sich darauf, dass er seine Füße, auch wenn er sie nicht mehr spüren konnte, immer noch brauchte, um an sein Ziel zu kommen, also fiel die Opferung dieses Körperteils wohl aus.

Hm, auf seine linke Hand konnte er genauso gut verzichten. Die brauchte er nicht zum Laufen.

Er war so sehr in seinen inneren Monolog vertieft, dass ihm das kleine Dorf im Tal unter ihm erst auffiel, als schon das erste Häuschen auf dem linken Straßenrand auftauchte. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte es sich jedoch als Bushaltestelle für die Öffentlichen heraus, die die Muggel nutzten.

Er blieb stehen und sah einen langen Moment ins Tal hinab, auf die kleinen Cottages, die sich in die Landschaft schmiegten. Vereinzelt konnte er erhellte Fenster ausmachen, doch im Großen und Ganzen war das Dorf ziemlich dunkel und verschlafen. Das war seltsam, für den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Jeder vernünftige Mensch blieb bei solch einer Jahreszeit daheim vor dem Kamin, trank heißen Tee und packte mit seinen Lieben Geschenke aus.

Es sei denn, sie waren arme Schweine, die von ihrer Mutter vor die Tür gesetzt worden waren, weil sie ihr klipp und klar gesagt hatten, dass sie nicht heiraten und Kinder in die Welt setzen würden, weil sie sich lieber von Männern vögeln ließen.

Arme Schweine wie er.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Es half alles nichts, was geschehen war, war geschehen. Er war ein Stehaufmännchen, wie Draco immer zu sagen pflegte. Er würde wieder auf die Füße fallen, egal wie die Begegnung verlaufen würde, die hoffentlich in etwa 20 Minuten stattfand.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später endlich den Dorfrand passierte, verfluchte er sich und sein schreckliches Gefühl für Distanzen und Zeiten. Inzwischen klapperten seine Zähne schon beinahe unaufhörlich. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn seine Haut nicht mehr braun, sondern blau war, so sehr fror er. Und jetzt lag auch noch die Suche nach dem richtigen Haus vor ihm.

Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg. Und wenn es ihn umbrächte, er würde heute das tun, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, und nicht eher ruhen, bis er es erreicht hatte - oder bei dem Versuch starb.

Okay, ganz so dramatisch würde sein Tag wohl nicht enden. Ihm war klar, dass man ihn nicht einfach so auf der Straße liegen lassen würde, wenn er umfiel. Dafür waren die Menschen in diesem Teil der Erde einfach zu hilfsbereit. Dennoch hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte. Er wusste ungefähr, wo das Haus lag, doch da hier alle Straßenzüge und Häuser gleich aussahen, half ihm das nicht wirklich weiter.

Weitere zwanzig Minuten später hatte er das Dorf einmal komplett abgesucht und nichts gefunden. War er etwa nach all den Mühen und Strapazen im falschen Dorf gelandet? Bei seinem momentanen Glück würde ihn das wirklich nicht wundern.

Plötzlich trat ein älterer Herr aus einem der Häuschen und zog seinen Schal enger um den Hals. Als er Blaises verlorene Gestalt auf der Straße stehen sah, tippte er sich kurz an den Hut und ging weiter. Da Blaise langsam alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, sein Ziel ohne Hilfe zu erreichen, zögerte er nur eine Sekunde, ehe er hinter dem Mann her joggte und rief: "Entschuldigen Sie!"

Der alte Mann blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen musterten ihn von oben bis unten, registrierten die klappernden Zähne und das Frösteln. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoben sich bedenklich.

"Wie lange irrst du schon hier draußen rum, Junge?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Blaise klemmte sich seine eisigen Hände unter die Achselhöhlen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Meinen Sie insgesamt oder in diesem Dorf, Sir?"

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ja durchgefroren bis auf deine dürren Knochen. Mach, dass du ins Warme kommst."

"Deswegen habe ich Sie angehalten, Sir", gab Blaise zu. "Ich suche jemanden."

Der Alte winkte ab. "Da hast du dir aber den falschen Tag ausgesucht, Junge. Heute hat Kathryn geheiratet, da sind alle im Pub versammelt, um zu feiern."

Das erklärte, warum fast alle Häuser im Dunkeln lagen. Jetzt, wo er so drüber nachdachte, konnte sich Blaise daran erinnern, am Pub vorbei gekommen zu sein. Der Geräuschkulisse nach zu urteilen könnte dort durchaus eine Party stattgefunden haben, aber wer ahnte schon, dass jemand so wagemutig war und am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag heiratete? Wenn diese Ehe schief ging, konnte man niemals mehr ruhigen Gewissens Weihnachten feiern.

Ein neuerliches Frösteln durchfuhr Blaises Körper, was dem alten Mann keineswegs entging. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, ergriff dann Blaises Ellbogen und zog ihn rigoros mit sich. "Komm mit, Junge. Wärm' dich im Pub auf, trink und iss was, und vermutlich wirst du denjenigen, den du suchst, auch dort finden."

"Ja, Sir." Gehorsam ließ Blaise sich davon führen. Waren wir doch mal ehrlich: etwas heißes zu Trinken und eine warme Mahlzeit klangen himmlisch!

Nur wenige Augenblicke später standen sie vor einer schweren Holztür, hinter der er Gelächter und die Stimmen mehrerer Leute hören konnte, untermalt von den Klängen verschiedener Musikinstrumente, unter anderem einer Violine und einer Blechflöte. Im nächsten Moment stieß der alte Mann die Tür auf und ein Schwall warmer Luft traf Blaises Gesicht. Die Geräuschkulisse verdreifachte sich auf einen Schlag und Blaise hatte das Gefühl, gegen eine Mauer zu laufen.

Der Alte grinste. "Noch nie in nem irischen Pub gewesen, was, Junge?"

Blaise schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf und sah sich flüchtig in der Menge um, die sich in den kleinen Schankraum gepresst hatte. Der alte Mann zog ihn schließlich über die Schwelle und drückte ihn in einen Stuhl in der Nähe der Tür.

"Bleib hier sitzen und wärm' dich auf. Ich sag Marge Bescheid, dass sie dir was ordentliches zu Trinken bringt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Menge und ließ Blaise allein zurück.

Langsam schälte er sich aus seinem Reisemantel, was sich gar nicht so einfach gestaltete, da seine Finger steif und ungehorsam waren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit streifte er das Kleidungsstück schließlich von seinen Schultern und hing es über die Lehne seines Stuhls. Plötzlich erschien ein Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit vor ihm auf dem Tisch, gepaart mit einem gedehnten: "Da hast du, Schätzchen!"

Überrascht sah Blaise auf und in ein paar blaue Augen, eingerahmt von wirren, aschblonden Locken. Blaise stockte der Atem, als er die vertrauten und doch unbekannten Gesichtszüge betrachtete. Die vollen Lippen waren fast identisch, genauso wie die Augen und die Wangenknochen. Die Nase der Frau war feiner und auch ihr Gesicht war etwas weicher, doch ansonsten konnte man die Familienähnlichkeit nicht leugnen.

"Mrs. Finnegan?", fragte er rau. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte.  
"Normalerweise nennen mich die Leute Marge. Aber du hast Recht, Schätzchen, Finnegan heiß ich."

Er war also doch im richtigen Dorf. Verflixt noch mal, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte einmal gehört, dass die Finnegans einen Pub besaßen, doch er hatte es immer für ein Ammenmärchen gehalten. _Selbst Schuld, Zabini._

Vorsichtig hielt er seine eiskalten Hände an den warmen Becher und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Das kehlige Lachen der Frau vor ihm riss ihn in den kleinen Pub und die Party um ihn herum zurück. Er lächelte zu ihr auf, rieb sich kurz über den Nacken und sagte dann höflich: "Ich bin mit Ihrem Sohn zur Schule gegangen, Mrs. Finnegan."

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde ihr Blick taxierend, so als wolle sie ihn abschätzen oder seine Intentionen herausfinden. Oder vielleicht wollte sie auch seine Gedanken lesen, wer wusste das schon so genau? Mütter waren seltsame, beängstigende Wesen.

"Aha", meinte sie schließlich nach einer langen Pause, in der sie ihn ungeniert gemustert hatte. Ob dieses 'Aha' nun ein gutes oder eher ein schlechtes Zeichen war, darüber wollte er sich jetzt noch keine Gedanken machen. Stattdessen nippte er an dem heißen Getränk und stöhnte überrascht auf, als der heiße Apfelpunsch über seine Zunge rollte.

"Schmeckt dir, hm?", fragte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, und da wusste er, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte, sofort wieder auf die Straße geworfen zu werden. Als Antwort auf ihre Frage nickte er und lächelte sie charmant an.

"Das ist mit Abstand der beste Apfelpunsch, den ich jemals getrunken habe."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, begleitet von einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen. "Freut mich", meinte sie schließlich und setzte sich zu ihm. Blaise sah sie über seinen Becher hinweg etwas perplex an und konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie tatsächlich seine Gedanken las, so unwahrscheinlich es auch war.

"Ich nehme an, du bist hier, um Seamus zu besuchen", begann sie schließlich ihr Verhör. Blaise schluckte und stellte vorsichtshalber den Becher auf den Tisch.

"Im Grunde, ja", gab er zu und ließ seinen Finger über den Becherrand kreisen. "Sagen wir so: ich muss noch etwas mit ihm klären und ich hoffe, er lässt mich ausreden, ehe er mich rauswirft."

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen verstärkte sich. Langsam verschränkte sie die Hände auf der Tischplatte, sah ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann mit einem Kopfnicken: "Du bist Blaise."

Und da wusste er, dass Seamus seiner Mutter alles über sie erzählt hatte, angefangen bei ihrer heißen Affäre bis hin zur Beendigung ihrer Beziehung, von der Blaise bis vor kurzem noch bestritten hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte.

Er saß so gewaltig in der Tinte!

Mrs. Finnegan lachte jedoch nur kehlig und tätschelte seine Hand. "Keine Sorge, Schätzchen. Ich habe schon vor Jahren aufgehört, die Jungs umzubringen, die meinem Sohn das Herz brechen."

So verrückt es auch klang, doch er traute ihr durchaus zu, an den Verflossenen ihres Sohnes Rache zu üben, wenn sie ihm ein Leid angetan hatten. Vielleicht hatte das auch mit seiner eigenen Mutter zu tun, die nicht davor zurück geschreckt war, ihre Ehemänner zu vergiften, wenn sie ihr nicht mehr in den Kram passten.

Blaise lächelte gequält, ehe er erklärte: "Genau da liegt das Problem. Ich will mich bei ihm entschuldigen und... und ihm sagen, dass ich ein Idiot war."

Im letzten Moment hatte er den letzten Teil seiner Antwort geändert. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht auf die Nase binden, dass er außerdem hoffte, heute Nacht von Seamus gevögelt zu werden, bis er Sterne sah und vergaß, dass er ab sofort ein mittelloser Judas war - zumindest soweit es seine Mutter und die Zaubereraristokratie betraf.

Mrs. Finnegan nickte nur, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und sagte nur mit einem Kopfnicken: "Dann viel Erfolg. Er ist da drüben."

Atemlos sah er in die Richtung, in die sie gezeigt hatte, konnte Seamus jedoch nirgends entdecken. Plötzlich schob sich ein tanzendes Paar aus seinem Blickfeld und ihm stockte der Atem.

Inmitten all dieser Menschen tanzte Seamus mit einer jungen Frau. In ihr rotes Haar waren weiße Bänder und ebenso weiße Blütenknospen eingeflochten. Ihr schlanker Körper steckte in einem schlichten, jedoch nicht minder eleganten weißen Kleid. Der hauchdünne Schleier auf ihrem Kopf bedeckte ihre rote Lockenpracht, die sich über ihren Rücken ergoss.

Keine Frage, er hatte Kathryn die Braut vor sich. Und wenn er sich Seamus' Aufzug so ansah, dann war er wohl der Bräutigam.

Blaise bemerkte erst, dass er aufgestanden war, als er sich nach Seamus' Mutter umdrehte. Doch sie war bereits in der Menge verschwunden. Wie ein Magnet wurde Blaises Blick von dem Paar angezogen, dass lachend tanzte und ihre Umgebung vollkommen vergessen hatte. Etwas in Blaises Brust zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und raubte ihm den Atem. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es sein Herz war. Er war nicht so blöd, sich zu verlieben und jemandem sein Herz zu schenken.

Doch, leider war er so blöd gewesen, und dieser Jemand rammte ihm gerade ein Messer mitten in die Brust.

Einen kurzen Moment gönnte sich Blaise, im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, doch dann kam sein Kampfgeist zurück. Scheiße, er war doch nicht Draco, der mit ansah, wie Harry Potter dieses Weasleymädchen ehelichte. Er war nicht umsonst der Sohn seiner Mutter! Wenn er etwas wollte, dann bekam er es auch!

Er hatte gerade mal zwei Schritte auf sein Ziel zu getan, als jemand seine Hand ergriff und ihn trotz Proteste auf die Tanzfläche zog. Nach der dritten Umdrehung hatte Blaise die Orientierung verloren und betete, dass er sich nicht übergeben musste. Dieser Tag war wirklich von Anfang bis Ende eine einzige Katastrophe.

Plötzlich wirbelten sie am Brautpaar vorbei und Blaise erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Seamus' Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, während er auf die junge Frau hinab sah und sie anlächelte. Auch sie wirbelten in irgendeinem irischen Tanz herum, doch bei ihnen sah es so flüssig und natürlich aus, ganz anders als bei Blaise, der nur hinterher stolperte und die burschikose Frau, die ihn auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt hatte, einfach gewähren ließ.

Als sie ein zweites Mal an dem Brautpaar vorbei wirbelten, hob Seamus kurz seinen Kopf und sah in ihre Richtung. Blaise konnte sehen, dass der andere Mann kurz stolperte, doch dann verschwand er auch schon wieder aus seiner Sicht. Merlin nochmal, konnte ihn nicht endlich jemand von dieser Frau befreien? So kam er seinem Ziel niemals näher!

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm sein Wunsch gewährt, als jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"Ich klatsche ab, Maurie", rief eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme über seine Schulter und seine Tanzpartnerin zog einen Schmollmund.

Hilfe, er wollte sterben.

"Aber nur, weil du's bist!", rief sie und wandte sich ab, um sich ein neues Opfer zu suchen. Keine Sekunde später wurde Blaise herumgewirbelt und starrte in Seamus' Gesicht. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war gezwungen und diente eindeutig als Fassade. Das wütende Funkeln in den blauen Augen sagte Blaise alles.

"Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?", zischte Seamus auch sofort, während sie über die Tanzfläche wirbelten. Blaise versuchte fieberhaft, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch all diese Drehungen und Fußschritte machten ihn ganz schwindelig.

"Ich schwör dir, Finnegan, wenn du mich hinten über beugst, kotz ich auf deine Schuhe!", raunte Blaise, nun ebenfalls wütend. Seamus warf ihm nur einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu.

"Was. Tust. Du. Hier?", wiederholte er. Bildete Blaise sich das ein, oder drehte Seamus sich absichtlich schneller mit ihm im Kreis?

"Glaub mir, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich in deine Hochzeit platze, wäre ich daheim geblieben." Du liebe Güte, er klang wie eine verbitterte alte Xanthippe. Seit wann war er solch ein Mädchen?

Er seufzte. Er wusste genau, seit wann er sich so unmöglich und absolut nicht seinem Charakter entsprechend benahm: seit dem Tag, an dem er erkannt hatte, dass sein Leben ohne Seamus Finnegan einfach nicht das Gleiche war und er ihn höllisch vermisste.

Besagter junger Mann starrte ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und erbost erwiderte: "Jetzt werd mal nicht unverschämt, Zabini. Nur, weil ich aus Irland stamme, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir tatsächlich alle unsere Cousinen heiraten." Ein geringschätziger Blick wanderte über Blaises Körper, ehe Seamus endete: "Das schafft nur ihr versnobten Aristokraten."

Blaise hatte aufgehört, die Umdrehungen mitzuzählen. Genau genommen hatte er aufgehört zu denken. Also war dies nicht Seamus' Hochzeitsfeier? Und die junge Frau war nicht seine Braut?

"Du bist mit ihr verwandt?", hakte er sicherheitshalber nochmal nach. Seamus verdrehte die Augen gen Zimmerdecke, ehe er antwortete: "Ja, verdammt nochmal. Kathryn ist meine Cousine. Ihr Mann steht da drüben."

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Seamus in besagte Richtung. Blaises Blick fiel auf einen jungen Mann mit hochroten Wangen, der gerade die ebenso rotwangige Braut im Kreis herumwirbelte. Die Beiden himmelten sich regelrecht an.

Ehe Blaise es verhindern konnte, entrang sich ein leises Lachen seiner Kehle. Er war wirklich dämlich. Merlin, verliebt zu sein war ihm echt zu anstrengend. All diese Gefühle und die Achterbahnfahrten waren zu viel für sein Nervenkostüm.

"Was zum Teufel ist so lustig?", wollte Seamus wütend wissen, doch Blaise konnte nicht antworten. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und lehnte seine Stirn an Seamus' Schulter, als abzusehen war, dass sein Lachen nicht so schnell verebben würde. Seltsamerweise ließ Seamus ihn gewähren, stieß ihn nicht von sich. Diese Tatsache schockte Blaise so sehr, dass sich sein Lachen von einem Moment auf den anderen in ein Schluchzen verwandelte.

Hastig kämpfte er den dicken Kloß in seiner Kehle nieder. Er würde _nicht_ anfangen zu weinen. Trotz dieser furchtbar entnervenden Gefühlsachterbahn war er _kein_ Mädchen!

"Blaise?"

Dieses eine Wort, so leise und besorgt und - oh Gott - sanft ausgesprochen, versetzten seiner Seele den letzten Fußtritt. Das Chaos und die unterdrückten Emotionen der letzten Tage holten ihn ein und überwältigten ihn. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, begannen die Tränen zu fließen und wurden sofort von Seamus' dunkler Anzugjacke aufgesogen. Eine federleichte Berührung in seinem Nacken setzte einen weiteren Schluchzer frei. Merlin, er war wirklich und wahrhaftig zu einem Mädchen mutiert!

"Komm."

Blaise registrierte das Wort erst, als er merkte, wie Seamus ihn sanft aber bestimmt von der Tanzfläche dirigierte. Sein Gefühlsausbruch neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, doch allein die Tatsache, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit derart die Fassung verloren hatte, trieben ihn dazu, sein Gesicht weiterhin in Seamus' Anzug zu pressen, sich vor der Welt zu verstecken und den Anweisungen des anderen Mannes blind zu folgen, damit ihn niemand so sah.

Erst, als die Hintergrundgeräusche leiser wurden, wagte es Blaise, den Kopf zu heben. Sie waren in einer dunklen Nische irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Pubs, wo sich kaum Leute aufhielten. Beschämt schloss Blaise die Augen. Merlin, so hatte er sich diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht vorgestellt.

"Alles okay?", drang Seamus' leise Frage in sein Bewusstsein. Er lächelte etwas gequält und öffnete die Augen wieder. Ein Taschentuch hing vor seiner Nase und dankbar nahm er es entgegen. Nachdem er einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, fühlte er sich gewappnet, Seamus wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

Ein prüfender Blick begegnete ihm, dicht gefolgt von einem besorgten: "Was ist los mit dir?"

Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf und rieb sich nervös über seinen kahl geschorenen Kopf.

"Nichts. Ich war nur... die letzten Tage waren die Hölle und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, hierher zu kommen. Und dann bin ich da und sehe dich mit ihr. Nur fürs Protokoll: es ist eine dämliche Tradition, an Weihnachten zu heiraten."

"Blaise!"

Seamus' leiser Ausruf ließ ihn stoppen. Du liebe Zeit, jetzt begann er auch noch, sinnlos vor sich hin zu brabbeln. Es konnte wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

Also gut. Nachdem all seine sorgfältig erdachten Pläne vollkommen den Bach heruntergegangen waren, musste er sich mit seiner Rede wohl auch nicht mehr abmühen. Er straffte die Schultern, sah Seamus fest in die Augen und erklärte ruhig: "Ich habe es ihr gesagt."

Doch Seamus verstand nicht, wie die Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. "Wem hast du was gesagt?"

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln kräuselte Blaises Lippen. "Meiner Mutter, Seamus. Ich habe meiner Mutter gesagt, dass ich nicht heiraten und Kinder in die Welt setzen werde."

Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Seamus den Atem anhielt. Der ungläubige Blick, mit dem er bedacht wurde, sagte Blaise alles. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hob er die Hand, strich mit seinem Daumen über Seamus' Wangenknochen und fuhr fort: "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass keine Frau mir bieten kann, was ich will. Was ich _brauche_. Und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dich will und sonst niemanden."

Die Tatsache, dass er wie die Heldin aus einem kitschigen Liebesroman klang, hielt Blaise nicht davon ab, die Worte auszusprechen. Er hatte lange genug damit gewartet, es wurde Zeit, dass er sie endlich laut aussprach, anstatt sie weiterhin nutzlos mit sich herum zu tragen.

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dich liebe", endete er schließlich leise und starrte auf Seamus' Lippen. Merlin, wie sehr er diese vollen Lippen vermisste. Jede Sekunde seiner schlaflosen Nächte erinnerte er sich an diese Lippen, wie sie seinen Körper liebkost hatten, gefolgt von flinken Fingern, die ihn um den Verstand brachten. Von all seinen Liebhabern war Seamus mit Abstand der Einzige gewesen, der es geschafft hatte, dass Blaise während des Orgasmus Sterne sah und sich danach mehrere Minuten überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Merlin, allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde er hart.

"Was hat sie gesagt?"

Die heisere Frage riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen der vollen Lippen. Rasch schaute er in Seamus' Augen, in denen er Überraschung und Unglaube und - konnte es sein? - Hoffnung las. Nonchalant zuckte er mit einer Schulter. "Sie hat mich enterbt und rausgeschmissen. Genau das, was ich erwartet habe."

"Du..."

Offenbar war Seamus sprachlos, denn er starrte weiterhin unentwegt in Blaises Gesicht und öffnete den Mund, ohne etwas zu sagen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und schnaubte. "Du bist mit Abstand der seltsamste Mann, den ich kenne", meinte er amüsiert und grinste Blaise an.

Der grinste zurück. "Was, noch vor Harry Potter?"

"Harry zählt nicht. Der ist nicht von diesem Planeten", entgegnete Seamus gelassen. Im nächsten Moment überraschte er Blaise, indem er seine Hand in Blaises Nacken legte und ihn ruckartig zu sich zog. Keine Sekunde später trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Blaise tat das Einzige, was er in dieser Situation für angebracht hielt: er schlang seine Arme um Seamus' Taille und stöhnte. Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin öffneten sie gleichzeitig ihre Lippen, vertieften den Kuss. Seamus' Hand in seinem Nacken verstärkte ihren Druck, während er hungrig Blaises Mund eroberte.

Als er spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden, wich Blaise einen Schritt zurück und starrte mit großen Augen in Seamus' leicht gerötetes Gesicht. Heißer Atem strich über seine feuchten, vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als Seamus in den nächsten leeren Raum zu zerren und über ihn herzufallen, doch das hier war nicht die passende Örtlichkeit. Sie befanden sich noch immer auf einer Hochzeitsfeier, und obendrein im Pub von Seamus' Mutter. Der letzte Mensch, den er sich zum Feind machen wollte, war Mrs. Finnegan.

Außerdem gab es da noch eine Sache, die er loswerden musste.

"Ich bin mittellos und ohne Zuhause. Mein einziges Ziel war es, zu dir zu kommen und dir zu sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du mir verzeihst, denn um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich wie der letzte Arsch aufgeführt. Wenn du mir also jetzt sagst, dass ich verschwinden soll, werde ich es tun."

Seamus starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, doch dann schien er zu begreifen, dass Blaise es ernst meinte. Er hatte seine Familie, sein Erbe und seine Traditionen aufgegeben, damit er der Mann sein konnte, der er war, der er sein wollte. Mit diesen Worten wollte er Seamus zeigen, dass er sich ihm gegenüber nicht verpflichtet fühlen musste.

Lange Zeit sagte Seamus gar nichts, sah Blaise einfach nur an. Dann jedoch erschien ein laszives Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und er sagte leise: "Weißt du, wenn du mich heiratest, dann erbst du diesen wunderbaren Pub. Nicht zu vergessen der überwältigende Sex, den wir Zwei jede Nacht haben könnten."

Blaise konnte nicht anders, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Du bist so ein Spinner, Finnegan!"

Seamus grinste breit. "Und genau das liebst du so an mir."

"Komm her", flüsterte Blaise rau und zog Seamus an seinen Jackenaufschlägen zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Vielleicht klang er wie die Heldin eines schnulzigen Liebesromans. Vielleicht mochte er sich auch wie eine benehmen. Doch es war in Ordnung, denn Seamus Finnegan hatte für sein Happy End gesorgt.


End file.
